rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Magnhild
MagnhildMonty Oum's Twitter is Nora Valkyrie's signature weapon. It is a large hammer, with the secondary form of a grenade launcher. Description Grenade Launcher When in its grenade launcher form, Magnhild fires canisters of pink Dust with a heart shape on the tip. These grenades produce pink blasts traced through with what appears to be an electricity effect, capable of, at minimum, distracting a fully-grown Nevermore with single-shot blasts. Individual grenades also appear to have a proximity or remote detonator, as they are seen exploding in the air, similar to a flak cannon or air burst explosive. The grenade launcher itself is fed by a revolver-type rotating cylinder with several individual chambers. In addition to its normal firing mode, Magnhild is also capable of firing all six grenades simultaneously. In order to do so, the entire front of the weapon retracts to expose all the rounds stored in the chamber, which are then be fired all at once. Hammer Nora is able to use the recoil from fired explosives to propel herself through the air in much the same way Ruby Rose does with Crescent Rose. Nora's hammer strikes also appear to be incredibly powerful, as she was able to flip a segment of a large stone bridge with enough force to send Jaune Arc flying over a large gap. Nora is also shown using the recoil from the hammer to accelerate her flight through the air and punctuate her hits. When deployed in this way, Magnhild is powerful enough to shatter the armor of a Death Stalker by forcing its own stinger through its head. Upgrade Some time after the fall of Beacon Academy, the weapon receives an upgrade. It can now be charged in hammer form to unleash more devastating attacks. When being charged, electrical arcs can be seen on the head of the hammer. Atlas Upgrade In Atlas, Nora has had Magnhild upgraded to be ridden on, similar to a witch's broom. She has been seen using this upgrade starting in "Sparks". History When Lie Ren saved Nora from Grimm in Kuroyuri. he gave her a small hammer, possibly inspiring her to use Magnhild later in her life. Like Crescent Rose, Magnhild also possesses some scratches into the metal following the timeskip. Trivia *Magnhild adds to Nora's Nordic theme, as Thor, the Norse god of thunder, is said to wield the hammer Mjölnir in battle. The name is also Old Norse as well as Germanic and Norwegian which means "strong, mighty, strength" from the root magn/magan and "battle" from the root hild/hildr. *Magni is the Norse god of strength and son of Thor. *The grenade launcher form appears to be based on the Milkor M32 MGL (Multiple Grenade Launcher) used by the U.S. Marine Corps. *Nora was given a small wooden hammer by Ren when they first met as children, seen in the flashback of "Kuroyuri". *According to executive producer Matt Hullum and creator Monty Oum, the idea of an explosive hammer was inspired by a video of a Mexican tradition where explosives are hit with sledgehammers.[http://youtu.be/dd6VbiD2iyk?t=1h9m45s Roooster Teeth Podcast #235] *Magnhild is mentioned by name in the lyrics of the song "Boop", from the RWBY: Volume 2 Soundtrack. *The name of the weapon is pronounced in at least two different ways in official media. Monty Oum pronounced it "MAN-kheel" on the podcast,[https://youtu.be/dd6VbiD2iyk?t=4096 Roooster Teeth Podcast #235] while Casey Lee Williams pronounces it "MAG-un-heel" in the song "Boop". *In "Sparks", when Nora rides Magnhild using it's new upgrade, it appears similar to a witch riding a broom. This is possibly a reference to Chibi episodes where Nora has acted like one. References Category:JNPR Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Items